Batman Begins Fanfiction: The Last Shadow
by lordofarabia
Summary: The story of a teenage girl named Rabten, with a dark secret, on her way to find and eventually ally herself with the legendary Batman. She fights crime alongside him, and is kind of a Robin character.. Kind of dark, some racial slurs, but I don't mean them! My credit also goes to Wikipedia for the borrowed article on Wayne Enterprises. No copyright infringement intended!
1. Chapter 1

1

I walked up to the doors of the dingy diner. Two huge brutes stood by. As I reached for the knob, one of them grabbed me and patted me up and down. He pulled out my switchblade from my pants pocket and smirked.

"I wasn't gonna use it," I said.

"Sure you weren't," the other one said.

"You didn't search the first guy who came."

"You're new here, slant-eye," the first brute gave me a shove towards the door. I glared at him over the slur he directed towards me. Shrugging it off, I opened the doors and went inside. It was warm and dry, but almost stuffy. I unzipped my jacket a little. The din of the customers died down a little when I went up to the bar, but was soon back to normal when I turned my back to them. The bartender came up to me. He was a short, round guy with a splotch of black hair on his head.

"What can I get you, _bambina_?" he asked.

"Anything." I said. "Just hungry."

"_Buon Signore, bambina_," he shook his head, grinning. "You have not seen our menu, have you? I'll get you the best on it, _proprio cosí, _eh?"

"Sure."

While my dinner was being made, I turned around in my seat to look at the diner. I spotted one guy sitting in the back, all by himself.

Carmine Falcone.

_Maybe he can tell me what I need, _I thought. I got off the seat and made my way to the back. Two big guys stepped out from the diner seats and blocked my way. I saw Falcone wave them off. He waved me over and I took the seat across from him.

"Got something to tell me, girlie?" he said, leaning forward.

My reply was straightforward. "I want to know where a man named Bruce Wayne is."

A smile played on his face. "Everybody knows where Bruce Wayne is these days," he said. "At the newest hotels, the finest restaurants; anywhere where there's money. What do you want from him?"

"Is it any of your business?" I scowled.

Falcone fingered his handgun. "Don't go lookin' for anything from him." He looked up as the bartender came over with my food. It was a large, juicy piece of beef on bread with a dark reddish sauce on it.

"Hamburger," the bartender said. "With barbeque sauce."

"Ya got money to pay for it?" Falcone eyed me. I looked over at one of his thugs, who had his back to me. I slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much?" I asked.

"Thirty dollars." The bartender said.

I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change."

I slipped the wallet back into the thug's pocket. He never noticed.

Falcone laughed. "I could use somebody like you, kiddo," he said. I got up.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I've got a life to live."

I climbed out of the dumpster I had been sleeping in. It was roughly six in the morning. I fixed the backpack I had on and started walking up and out of the slums. I was glad to be out of there; homeless guys were starting to eye me.

I was making it to the finer part of Gotham. I wasn't used to the city; I had grown up in a tiny mountainside village until my parents' death.

I looked up at the city skyline. The tallest building in the center of town had the Wayne name on it. I paused.

_Everyone knows where Bruce Wayne is these days. At the newest hotels, the finest restaurants; anywhere where there's money. _

Falcone's words echoed in my head.

_But why the biggest building in town?_

After asking around, I found one of the Gotham libraries. I pushed open the doors and immediately found the computers. I sat down in the chair, pulling up the internet. I had learned how to use a computer on the ship I had stowed away on, but I was still pretty slow when typing in English. My father had taught me how to speak German, English, and French, but I had a hard time reading it.

I typed in 'Wayne Building'. I pulled up a page and started reading.

_Based in Gotham City, WayneCorp was founded in the 17th century but officially became a company in the 19th century under Alan Wayne. It has grown to become one of the world's top ten multinational conglomerates. Today, WayneCorp continues to achieve excellence across a wide range of industry sectors and markets, employing some 170,000 people in 170 countries. The current CEO and Chairman, Bruce Wayne, is a keen modernizer and continues to grow the business in the financial sector and in high-end technologies. Bruce Wayne maintains a 51% majority ownership/control of the common stock, as the controlling stockholder of Wayne Enterprises. This allows for the prevention of any hostile takeover attempts of the company by a corporate raider or nefarious individual, attempting to seek control of the vast Wayne empire. Another 30% of the common stock is in friendly hands of allies of Bruce Wayne. Therefore, any hostile takeover attempts of Wayne Enterprises would be unlikely. Lucius Fox is the acting CEO and the Senior Vice President of Finance, Miss Wells (Harvard MBA in Economics) works closely with Mr. Wayne to inform and ensure major shareholders vote their proxies in favor of the board of directors, assuring Bruce Wayne and his executives, control and influence of company decisions, policies, and operational procedures. The company is the eighth largest international conglomerate in the world._

Huh. I closed the page. Now I knew where to find Bruce Wayne.

I left the library and began making my way towards the building. As I was crossing the road, I heard a roaring sound. I looked to my right and saw a fancy car speeding my way. Before I could move, the car slammed in to me. I was thrown aside and hit the ground. The car sped past me before screeching to a stop.

"Oh my god!" a woman screamed. Several people came running towards me. I tried to sit up, but a pain in my side caused my vision to black out for a moment. I felt a hand on my pained side.

"She's got some broken ribs," a man said. Another man wearing a suit pushed his way through the people. It was the man in the car.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" he said. He put a hand under my head. "You okay, kid?"

I tried to say something. The man who had hit me was Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room in a bed. There was a television across from me and a large window to my side that overlooked Gotham. My side ached.

I was in a hospital room.

The door opened and a nice-looking nurse came in. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep. I heard someone else come in after her.

"Did you find out who she is?" I heard the other person, a man, ask.

"There wasn't anything other than a switchblade, a couple granola bar wrappers and an extra three pairs of underwear in her backpack. No wallet or identification."

"How long has she been out?"

"Three days."

_Three days. I must have hit my head hard._

"Until we find out who she is," the man said. "I'll take care of her and pay for the hospital bill."

"Are you sure, Mr. Wayne?"

"I hospitalized her."

I heard the door close. Still keeping my eyes closed, I heard someone move to the chair next to my bed. They sat down. I felt a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"Where have I seen you before?" Wayne asked.

I scowled at him. "Maybe right before your fancy sports car ran I to me."

Wayne fought back a smile. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I struggled to sit up. Wayne helped me.

"Apology accepted." I muttered. Wayne sat back.

"I _swear _I've seen you before."

I allowed myself a smirk. "I've been looking for you for a while now."

"So I do know you."

I was silent. I settled back into my pillow. "Give it time."

Wayne sat back in his chair, studying me. He shook his head and grinned. "It's somewhere; you're definitely not from here though. Your accent is….."

"Asian." I said, playing with his mind.

He stood up. "I'll think on it. I've got to get going; I'll come back when you're discharged. Until I find out who you are, I'm taking you in." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Payback for hitting you."

I was discharged a week later, much to my dismay. Wayne was waiting for me outside the hospital in one of his fancy cars, which I soon learned was a Lamborghini.

"Do you know the meaning of slow?" I asked, looking at the streets of Gotham whizzing by in a blur.

"We have to get home, don't we?"

I grasped my stomach. The hospital Jell-O wasn't sitting well. "Anyone else live with you at Wayne manor? Any lady friends?"

Wayne snorted. "Just my butler, Alfred Pennyworth."

"He anything special?"

Wayne glanced at me. "He became my guardian after my parents' death."

I looked out the window. I thought of my parents, now ashes being blown through the mountains; not even allowed a proper burial. I remembered seeing the house in flames, being carried away by the men who burned it…

"You okay?"

I looked back at Wayne.

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

I played with my hands. Wayne had bought me a nice set of clothes; jeans, a T-shirt, a hoodie, and some comfortable shoes. I found myself wondering how he knew my size.

"Not much."

"What was your name again?"

I smiled. "Rabten."

He nodded. I saw some signs saying we were leaving downtown.

"When did your parents die?" I asked, instantly regretting it when I saw his face.

"I was ten."

"I was six." I said, hurrying to direct it away from his personal matters. "When my parents died. They were murdered too."

"Huh." Was all he said.

We kept driving in silence. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt the car go on a turn. I opened one eye as the car pulled to a stop and saw the most magnificent building I would ever live to see. We got out and Wayne led me up the steps. The door was answered by a warm-looking elderly man.

"Master Wayne," he smiled, leading us inside and closing the door. He got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You've brought someone home."

"Alfred, this is Rabten." Bruce put a hand on my shoulder. "Rabten, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

I shook Alfred's hand. "Hi," I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Rabten," he smiled.

"Now, if you would, Alfred, please show our guest to her room."

"Right away,"

Alfred took me up the main stairway to the hallway. He showed me a splendid bedroom that overlooked the countryside.

"Thanks so much for everything you and Mr. Wayne are doing for me," I said. Alfred smiled.

"Oh, it's mostly Master Wayne doing the work, Miss," he said. "I'm just more active."

I grinned at his remark. He left the room, leaving me alone. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. How far I was from home! I looked out the window at the countryside. I suddenly saw the mountains I had grown up in; my normal life cut short by the brutal attack on my home. I closed my eyes, trying to flush out the memory, but it forced its way into my mind.

_I was half asleep when I heard the door slam open below me. My father started to get up. I sat up and looked over the edge of the loft railing. Three men burst in. My father pulled out his gun and began to chamber a round, but the three intruders pulled him out of bed and beat him over the head with a club. My mother screamed, jumping from her bed. She picked up the fire poker and held it out at the intruders. They cornered her. One of them knocked the poker out of her hand. I looked over at my father, lying still on the ground; his sightless eyes staring back at me; blood pooling from underneath his head. I heard my mother scream again, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the dead ones of my father. _

_The intruders threw my mother to the ground. I looked over at her. She had blood all over her face and clothes, and she could barely move. One of the intruders took the fire poker and hit her over the head with it. She collapsed, never to breathe again. _

_I began to back away. One of the intruders caught sight of me._

"_Come down here, little girl," he said, his cruel eyes shining with malice. "We won't hurt you."_

You just killed both my parents, _I thought. I shook my head. "No."_

_He began to make his way up the ladder. "Get over here." _

_I backed away as far as I could. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me over to him. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The intruder pulled me down the ladder and grabbed my hair. He pulled out a knife._

"_We're going to have to keep you quiet about this," he hissed, pressing the cold steel against my throat. I closed my eyes, tears pouring down my face._

There was a knock at the door. I looked up, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Come in," I called, standing up.

Alfred came in. "Master Bruce wishes to see you now,"

"Okay," I said.

I followed him downstairs.


End file.
